


Today's Supposed to be the Day

by redcatt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All Eren needs is a hug, Anniversary, Argumentative!Eren, Arguments, Eren Cries, Eren Overthinks, Eren jumps to conclusions, Eren overreacts, Fluff, I can't think of anymore tags, Levi's Irritated, Levi's tired of Eren's shit, M/M, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reassuring Levi, Short, What's new, Whenever I get round to it, Worry-Wart Eren, short tempered eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcatt/pseuds/redcatt
Summary: Eren and Levi have been dating for a year. It has been a good year, but Eren's having doubts. Overthinking has become a bad habit of Eren's and it only proves to be getting worse. Can Levi help stop Eren's doubts?





	Today's Supposed to be the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! It's pretty short and I haven't proof read it yet but it's late so I'll do it when I wake up.  
> If you notice any mistakes, or have any tips don't be afraid to comment I'd love to hear.

Eren had been sitting on the couch is his rundown apartment now for a few hours. He had woken up today excited, it was supposed to be the best day of the week, however he had woken to the unfortunate news that his long-time lover, Levi, had been called into work for the day; even when he had already asked for the day off.

So, the brunet had settled for sleeping in a little longer in the hopes that Levi wouldn’t be spending all that long at work, but his hopes were crushed when he woke an hour later to find the apartment still empty. Feeling somewhat disheartened the boy had got up from bed just to fall onto the couch with a sigh. He had no idea when Levi would be coming home, he hadn’t really been expecting his lover to be called into work on his day off either, but that’s just how things happened to go for the pair. 

The boy had huffed for a while on the couch but soon got over his mild anger. It wasn’t Levi’s fault that he had been called to work, Eren knew that, but it still didn’t stop him from thinking that his day had been ruined because of it. 

Today was supposed to be the best day of the week, hell the best day of the year. It was their anniversary. They had officially been dating for a year now, and despite the minor arguments and disagreements they’ve had throughout the year, Eren can confidently say that it has been the best year of his life. He had been looking forward to spending the entire day with his lover, nothing to distracted them and nothing to bother them, but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen anymore.

Eren stared at the TV in front of him that was playing decade old reruns of some show he had forgotten the name of. It was currently somewhere around twelve in the afternoon the boy guessed. Levi had told him he wouldn’t be out long, that it was an emergency and that it would take, at most, and hour. That had been three hours ago, and Eren was growing inpatient. Today was supposed to have been their day and Eren couldn’t help but grow jealous of Levi’s job. At times, it seemed to get more attention that he did. 

Maybe Levi was growing tired of Eren.

Maybe Levi had forgotten what day it was.

Despite his better judgement Eren couldn’t help but panic. Even though it was only their first anniversary, and maybe it shouldn’t mean that much to people, but the brunet had never got to this point in a relationship before. Most people couldn’t handle his temper very well, however, Levi never seemed to bite to Eren’s goading, despite how hard he might have tried. Eren needed Levi, and he didn’t know how he’d be able to handle it if Levi came home and told him he didn’t want to be together with him anymore. 

Even though the teen knew all the thoughts were only that, thoughts, it didn’t stop him from working himself up. He clenched his hands into tight fists to the point he was sure they’d leave little indents in the palm of his hands; large teal eyes began to well up with tears. Eren wasn’t sure whether he was crying from anger or if he was upset, but he soon realised it was a mixture of both. If Levi wanted to leave him then Eren would help him pack. 

With newfound, and slightly bitter, resolve Eren pushed himself from the couch and marched into their shared room. Even though they had only been together for a year they had moved in together already, much to his mother’s displeasure. Her excuse was always that he was still to young to leave home even though he was already nineteen years old. The tanned skin teen never could understand why she always coddled him, but he found it slightly annoying. 

When he entered the room, Eren headed straight for Levi’s side of the bed. The room they shared was relatively small, they didn’t have much space to move about due to the bed they had managed to shove into the room, in addition to their respective bedside tables and a pair of drawers they had to share also. With a rather violent ‘Dickhead,’ thrown in the direction of Levi’s bed he ducked down and dug around under the bed for a backpack he had thrown there some time ago. 

Finally finding his desired treasure he straightened up and stormed over to the drawers to sort through Levi’s clothes to see what he could fit into the bag. Once he deemed the bag suitably packed he exited the room and practically threw it at the apartment door for when Levi got home. He could still feel the partly drying tears on his face as he stared at the bag. The teen knew he was being irrational, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of the man that he loved wanting to leave him was enough to push the boy over the edge. To distract himself from his depressing thoughts, the boy determined that it was finally time to make breakfast. Happening to glance at it clock ah he was walking by, he found out that it was just coming up to half twelve, and still no Levi. Maybe Levi had already decided to leave? Just using the ‘I must go to work,’ ploy to set Eren off his tracks for a little longer. No. He was meant to be distracting himself not making the thoughts worse.

The kitchen was spotless as usual. Having a clean freak for a boyfriend had its positives, the place was always clean for one, however if Eren happened to leave a coffee stain on the table or a few crumbs on the counter Levi would have him clean the entire kitchen, and that was on a good day. 

Heading to the fridge on the opposite side of the room, Eren pushed around a few of the items before coming to the conclusive decision that he would just have toast. After it was done, having added chocolate spread as opposed to boring old butter. Eren returned to the living room, the TV still on, and still playing the same old reruns. Sitting with a sigh the teen began channel surfing, there was never anything good on daytime TV, much to Eren’s disappointment. Continuing to sniff every now and then the boy finished his toast and set the plate on the floor in front of him. 

He had found a half decent show about giant beings that he’d only seen, maybe once? That he thought would be good enough to watch until Levi got home. 

* * *

While he had been watching at some point he must have dosed off because the next thing he remembers was being lugged off the couch and into the air. When he pulled open his sleep tired eyes they fell upon the last person he wanted to see right now. 

The unruly teen began to struggle immediately. “Put me down now, Levi!” He hissed pushing against the man’s torso. He could vaguely hear Levi telling him to, ‘Stop squirming,’ but Eren was to riled up to listen. “Put me down!” He managed to yell one last time before Levi abruptly dropped him onto the floor, which rewarded him with an angry scowl form the teen sprawled on the floor.

Levi only stared back with open annoyance, “What the fuck is your problem?” He spit, glaring down at Eren. 

“You are!” Was the reply as Eren hauled himself off the floor. “You’ve been gone all day, where were you?” Eren chocked out as panic leaked into his tone. Eren hadn’t thought about it before but maybe Levi was just cheating on him. If he was he was great at covering his tracks, never leaving any evidence that Eren had seen. 

Levi let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes, “Work.” He answered flatly, “Where else?”

“Work?” Eren all but shouted, if the apartment building hadn’t been so empty then he was sure the neighbours would have heard him. “You’ve been gone all day! You told me it would take an hour.” The brunet cursed to himself as he had to quickly swipe his hand over watery eyes. 

“Yeah, but it turned out to be worse than I thought. The new guy really fucked up and as usual I had to clean it up.” The raven-haired man answered. He really had no idea what Eren was insinuating.

Eren stared blankly at the man opposite him. Was he really still trying to lie his way out of this? Eren had already caught onto his games what more could he hope to get out of this? “Just tell me to truth Levi.” He sighed, feeling dejected as he tried to build himself up for what was about to happen. “What are you getting at, kid?” He questioned raising one thin eyebrow to stare quizzically at the boy.

Eren was practically shaking as he stared down at the somewhat shorter male. “Just admit it.” He sighed drawing his eyes to the ground in defeat. “You don’t want to be with me anymore.”

At things point Levi had raised both his brows, hiding them under the jet-black hair he parted so precisely. “What?” Levi spluttered, voice raising above his typical bored tone. Eren had only ever heard Levi raise his voice once before, and it hadn’t been a pretty sight, although talk fully back then it hadn’t bee directed at him. “What gave you that idea?” Eren glanced up at him through a curtain to chestnut brown locks, “Well... It’s just…” He stuttered earning an annoyed sigh from the other man. Sucking in a long breath off air he gritted his teeth. “It’s just you always send more time a work than you do with men.” He rushed fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, eyes darting about the floor under the others scrutiny, “So I just thought maybe you got tired of me.”

All he got in return was another sigh. Eren chewed at his bottom lip nervously. This was it, Levi was going to break his heart any minute now. 

“Don’t be stupid.” He heard in the normal monotone voice he was so used to hearing. “I would never get tired to you.” He added pulling the teen into a hug. “Don’t think stupid shit like that. If I didn’t want to be with you you’d damn well know it.” He insisted running a calming hand through Eren’s hair.

Freezing on the spot, Eren just stared at the ground over Levi’s shoulder. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. It’s true, Levi hasn’t exactly one to hind his feelings but Eren had thought maybe he just didn’t want to hurt him. After a few awkward minutes Eren began to relax, maybe Levi was right. Eren was just over thinking. “You mean it?” He whispered, slowly bringing his hands up to grip the back of the other’s shirt.

“Look, brat. I love you,” He answered, with another roll of his eyes. “Don’t think I wasn’t pissed about being called to work, I had a lot planned.” He commented drawing small circles with his free hand on Eren’s back.

Eren giggled slightly, “That’s the first time you’ve said that.” He grinned eagerly tightening his grip and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Levi’s neck. All he heard was a soft click of a tongue and some mumbled words.

Once Levi deemed Eren suitably calmed down he leaned back. “Oh, and don’t think I didn’t notice the bag at the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first fic so any advice would be helpful!  
> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
